


Self-Defence

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen teach Nick some self defence techniques ... and then they move on to other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Defence

Nick changed grumpily into sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was supposed to be his day off. There were no classes at the university and unless something stumbled through an anomaly, he had nothing he needed to be doing. He'd been planning on spending the day stretched out on the couch with a stack of journals he hadn't had time to read and a cold drink and then later he was going to put the football on and spend a couple of hours happily yelling at the referee. But instead he was in the gym in Stephen's building, getting ready to spend a couple of hours being tossed around and generally embarrassed by two much younger, fitter men. At least the humiliation and bruises would keep his wayward body under control and he wouldn't have to explain away any embarrassing erections.

His plans for the weekend had been effectively derailed when he'd been mugged walking home from the university three days earlier. Stephen had taken the car to investigate a possible anomaly. It hadn't sounded like a very credible report so he'd only taken Connor with him and had told Nick and Abby not to bother coming unless he called them.

Nick had taken the opportunity to catch up on some of the paperwork the Dean was always nagging him to complete and then he'd strolled across campus, taking a short cut through the park to his house. Two young men had accosted him and relieved him of his wallet. If that had been the end of it he might have got away with nothing more than a lecture from Stephen about being more careful. Unfortunately, one of the muggers thought Nick was hiding something because he hadn't had much cash on him and he wasn't carrying his credit cards. The mugger had punched Nick in an attempt to get him to give them the rest of the money he was sure Nick was hiding and then kicked him when he fell to the ground before making his escape.

He'd ended up spending a large chunk of his evening talking to the police and giving them a description of his attackers. By the time he was done Stephen had arrived back. He'd tried dropping the truck off at Nick's place but when he hadn't been able to find Nick himself he'd called him on his mobile. He'd made it from Nick's place to the police station in record time and then had insisted on driving him over to the Home Office so Ditzy could check him out. He'd spent most of the drive and the entire examination lecturing Nick about not thinking about his own safety and walking through badly lit areas after dark. Halfway through, Ryan had walked in and, after Stephen had given him an overly dramatic recap of what had happened to Nick, they'd arranged to spend Saturday teaching Nick some basic self defence techniques.

Nick had tried to say no, really, he had. But Stephen and Ryan had been adamant. He was reasonably fit but he could do with some lessons in how to defend himself and how to keep out of the way of stampeding dinosaurs for that matter and Ryan had decided that it was his job to make sure Nick learned. So here he was, changed and ready for his workout, and dreading spending the next few hours in close contact with two men he found very attractive and that he knew were sleeping together. If he could manage to get out of here without giving away that he lusted after them, he'd consider it a success, no matter how much humiliation he had to endure during the lessons. What did they think they were going to be able to teach him? Sure, he was physically fit, but he was five years older than Ryan and the gap between him and Stephen was even bigger. They were both very active, Ryan was combat trained and Stephen regularly ran thirty miles a week. He was a university professor who spent most of his working week behind a desk.

His resolution to try and play it cool and not let them see how he felt was in trouble within seconds of him emerging from the changing rooms into the gym itself. Stephen was stretching in a way that Nick didn't think should even be possible and that certainly shouldn't be done in public given the effect it was having on his libido. Ryan on the other hand was working with one of the heavy bags and even from the doorway Nick could see a trickle of sweat running down his throat and disappearing inside his t-shirt. He wanted to walk over there and trace the same path with his tongue. He bit back a groan. He was in so much trouble.

Ryan saw Nick come in and stopped his workout, catching the bag easily and stopping it swinging. He saw the way Nick had looked at Stephen before turning away and smiling to himself. Today was definitely looking promising. With any luck they'd be able to teach Nick some of the basics of self-defence and then drag him upstairs to Stephen's flat for a different kind of work out.

"Right, come on then," Ryan said cheerfully. "Let's start with some warm up exercises and then we'll see what we can teach you. Might not help much against dinosaurs, but it should stop you getting mugged in future."

Nick crossed the room slowly, looking almost as if he was heading for an execution rather than a lesson in protecting himself.

"Christ, Cutter, try looking less enthusiastic, why don't you?" Stephen said, coming over to join Ryan on the mat.

"I just don't see the point of this. I've never been mugged before. I don't need to learn any kind of self defence."

"You do if you're going to be wandering around the campus on your own late at night. You could have been badly hurt!" Stephen was glaring at him again.

Ryan bit back a sigh. Truth be told he thought Stephen was going a bit over the top as well but if it got them both a chance to get their hands on a sweaty Nick Cutter, well it was worth it. "We'll start with some stretching," he said, pointedly ignoring both Nick's complaints and Stephen's fussing.

He demonstrated a stretch and then had to turn away hastily as Stephen 'helped' Nick into the position. Stephen's idea of help seemed to involve running his hands over Nick's thighs and not a lot of actual help.

Nick inhaled sharply as Stephen's hands slid over his thighs, spreading his legs further. He was never going to survive this lesson if Stephen insisted on being so hands on. "I can manage!"

"Just trying to help." Stephen smiled up at him innocently from where he was kneeling at Nick's feet.

"Well, don't," Nick snapped.

"Are you two planning on bickering all bloody day?" Ryan glared at both of them.

"Well, I could always go home and then you wouldn't have to listen to us." Nick was practically pouting and Ryan couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, it's not going to be that hard and then Stephen will cook us all lunch." Ryan helped him stand up again and showed him a different stretch.

"Stephen can't cook," Nick said trying to distract himself from the feeling of Ryan's hands on him.

"He can now. I've been teaching him." Ryan grinned. "I can't understand how anyone can get to his age and still be incapable of boiling a bloody egg."

"Well, I can now." Stephen glared at him before turning back to Nick. "So are you going to let me feed you?"

"I suppose even you can't poison someone with lunch, so as long as you don't set the kitchen on fire we should be fine."

"Good, let's get started then." Ryan grinned and Nick started worrying again.

"Just try not to toss me around too much. I'm quite a bit older than you fellas."

"This isn't about tossing anyone around it's about making sure you don't end up with another black eye." Ryan smiled reassuringly.

"Fine well if I'm not going to spend most of the morning on my back on the mats, what are we going to be doing?" Nick folded his arms across his chest and looked at Ryan impatiently.

Stephen didn't dare look at Ryan, he knew they were both thinking the same thing – that if Nick was going to be on his back on the floor it wasn't going to have anything to do with self defence.

Ryan cleared his throat and tried not to look directly at Nick. "Well for a start I'm not planning on teaching you combat techniques. The best way to not get hurt is to be somewhere else. The first rule of defending yourself is get away from the threat. You might not run for fun like Stephen does, but you've got enough practice running away from prehistoric lizards that you should have been able to outrun two teenage thugs."

"I didn't really think of running," Nick admitted. "They were younger than most of my students so I wasn't really that afraid of them."

Ryan smiled. "Well, I certainly don't want to make you paranoid or afraid when you shouldn't be, but walking across an unlit playing field, at night, alone, was stupid. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred you'd have been fine, but there's always that one time you won't be. Stay away from areas like that. If you do get accosted by someone, run away. If you can't run away, get yourself in a position where you can and that means disabling or incapacitating your attacker as soon as possible."

"And how am I meant to disable someone bigger and twenty years younger than me?" Nick looked up at him helplessly and Ryan smiled.

"You already know how to, Cutter. You learnt the weak points in the playground like most of us did, you've just forgotten them." He reached out and patted Nick's shoulder.

"Kick 'em in the balls you mean?" Nick asked, with a grin.

"It's one of the places, yes." Ryan nodded seriously. "Poke your attacker in the eyes, slam your hand into their nose, shove a hand or an elbow or something into their throat. Knees are another weak point, ram your foot into the front or side of their knee and they'll fall over. You're not in a brawl, you're not trying to beat them up. Your only interest should be disabling them so you can run away."

"So how am I meant to practice this? I don't want to hurt anyone." Nick looked worried.

"I'm going to put some padding on and you're going to practice on me." Ryan squeezed his shoulder again. "Don't worry. You shouldn't be able to hurt me and if you do I probably deserve it. Don't be too discouraged if you don't land too many blows. I want to help, but I have no intention of letting you hurt me so if you're close enough to landing a serious blow, I'm going to stop you. Just remember you won't be fighting someone with my training in real life."

They worked for an hour or so, with Ryan having to dodge sharply a couple of times when Nick came a bit too close for comfort to landing a painful blow. Nick was breathing heavily when they were done and no longer worrying about getting hard at an inopportune moment.

Ryan nodded. "You're doing well. Why don't you take a break and Stephen and I will demonstrate some slightly more advanced techniques." He unstrapped the padding and left it on the bench next to Nick.

Unfortunately, now he wasn't concentrating on what he was doing, Nick's cock was sitting up and taking notice again and the sight of Stephen and Ryan wrestling soon had him squirming in his seat. When Ryan tripped Stephen and straddled his prone form, pinning him to the mat, Nick moaned softly, covering it up by blowing his nose.

Stephen grinned up at Ryan and wriggled, making the other man groan and press his wrists into the mat harder. "You are a brat." Ryan leaned down and kissed him hard before pushing himself to his feet again.

Seeing Nick's flushed face, Ryan pretended to misunderstand. "I'm sorry, Cutter. Were we making you uncomfortable? We'll try and cool it in future."

"No!" Nick flushed even darker and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "You shouldn't have to change how you act because of other people. Honestly, you weren't making me uncomfortable."

Ryan smiled. "Come on then. Let's see if you can get Stephen on the floor."

Nick forced another smile. This sounded like a really bad idea. He did not want to be rolling around on the floor with Stephen. Especially, when Stephen's boyfriend was going to be watching him. And of course the fact that the boyfriend in question could probably kill him without breaking a sweat if he slipped up and did something stupid just made it worse.

Ryan positioned himself behind Nick and guided him into position. "Right. You want to kick his feet out from underneath him. He's fast though and he knows you really well so try not to give away what you're going to do with your body language." His breath was tickling Nick's ear as he spoke and the older man shivered.

Ryan stepped back, pretending not to notice Nick's reaction to him. "All right. On the count of three. Three, two, one, go."

He was pleased to see that Nick didn't immediately succumb to Stephen's attempts to knock him to the floor. Nick danced backwards out of range, showing some basic boxing training. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to help him win because Stephen had greater reach than he did and he was going to have to close on the younger man if he was going to knock him to the floor.

Eventually, Nick ducked closer and tried to sweep Stephen's legs out from under him the way Ryan had told him to. Stephen didn't fall though and he took advantage of the fact that Nick was now off balance to trip him up and then follow him down, pinning him to the mat.

Stephen grinned triumphantly. "I win." He straddled Nick's hips and smirked down at him.

"Yeah, okay, you win, now get off of me." Nick wanted Stephen off him now, before he embarrassed himself.

Stephen chuckled. "No. I don't think so. I won. I deserve a prize."

"Like what?" Nick snapped, struggling to get free and only succeeding in rubbing himself up against Stephen in an embarrassingly erotic manner.

Leaning down, Stephen brushed a brief kiss against Nick's lips. In the process his cock was pressed firmly against Nick's hip.

When Stephen pulled back, Nick stared up at him, almost afraid to move a muscle. Stephen had just kissed him and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was meant to be a joke or what, but Stephen was hard and heavy against his hip and it didn't feel like a joke. A movement off to his left caught his attention and he looked up at Ryan, feeling like a rabbit caught in the sight of a bird of prey. He should do something, say something, to distract Ryan from the fact that he and Stephen had just kissed, but he didn't know what. Surely there were some magic words he could say that would diffuse things and that wouldn't end in disaster. In his mind he could see Ryan pulling Stephen off of him, hitting him, breaking up with Stephen and storming out. He had to find something to say to save their relationship and his friendship with both of them.

Ryan saw the fear and worry in Nick's face and nudged Stephen. His lover wasn't always the most observant of men and he wasn't sure the other man had even noticed Nick's discomfort. Kneeling down next to them, Ryan smiled reassuringly.

Nick relaxed a fraction when Ryan smiled. He still didn't know what was happening but the prospect of disaster seemed a little further away. Before he could try and work out what was going on, he felt a hand on his cheek and Stephen was turning him back to face him.

"Stop thinking so hard." Stephen leaned down and kissed Nick again, this time lingering and exploring the taste and feel of Nick, so slowly and tenderly that Nick never wanted to let him go.

When Stephen finally pulled back, Nick barely had time to catch his breath before his mouth was captured and plundered by Ryan. He wasn't gentle like Stephen had been. He kissed like he wanted to crawl inside Nick's skin. His kiss was all about want and need and when they finally broke apart Nick was in no doubt about the hunger the other man was feeling.

He looked up at the two of them in confusion. "I ..."

Stephen chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen the great Professor Cutter lost for words before."

Nick sighed. "What's going on here? I don't get it."

Ryan pushed Stephen off of him and pulled Nick to his feet, not letting go of his hand once he was upright. "We're trying to seduce you and you're making it remarkably awkward, which I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about. You never do anything the normal way."

"I don't understand." He looked between the two of them, a lost expression on his face. "Why me? You're both a lot younger than me and gorgeous..." Nick shrugged. "Why would you want me when you have each other?"

"You are such a berk sometimes!" Stephen wrapped his arms around Nick from behind and nuzzled his neck. "You're no Brad Pitt but that doesn't mean you're not sexy."

"He's right." Ryan smiled confidently at him. "You're very sexy when you're all excited about some big lizard with too many teeth or some dusty rock that looks like every other rock to most of us."

Nick smiled almost shyly. He really couldn't believe these handsome young men were attracted to him, but he couldn't see why they'd lie about it either.

"We figured that since we had a legitimate chance to get you hot and sweaty we'd take advantage of it and see if you were interested." Stephen nipped at his neck and then licked the salty skin. "Come upstairs and share a shower with us and then I'll cook lunch."

"And since it's a weekend, unless there's an anomaly, we have all afternoon to play," Ryan told him with a wicked grin.

Nick blushed but nodded happily. "If you really want to."

"Oh we do." Stephen licked his ear. "Upstairs, Nick. I want to get you all wet and soapy."

Nick couldn't help laughing at that. "Unless you've had your bathroom renovated there's no way three grown men are going to fit into your shower."

Ryan wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him towards the lift. "We'll just have to take turns so we all get to play or we could make this exhibitionist go first and just enjoy the show. Stephen likes to be watched."

Looking over his shoulder at Stephen, Nick smiled thoughtfully. "Really? I'll have to remember that."

Stephen groaned. "Bloody hell, this just means the two of you are going to gang up on me! I should have thought this through a bit more."

"Well, if you hadn't been so distracted by the thought of getting your hands on our Nick, maybe you'd have figured that out earlier," Ryan teased, a big grin on his face. "Too late to back out now, love." He pulled Nick into the lift and pushed him against the wall, kissing him again. At the same time he hit the button for Stephen's floor and the doors slid closed in his face.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ryan and kissed him back. He still couldn't understand what they saw in him, but he wasn't going to argue about it when Ryan was doing his best to make him forget his own name.

When the lift reached Stephen's floor, Ryan pulled back and smiled. "We're here. And if I know Stephen he'll be here any minute."

"I can't believe you made him take the stairs." Nick shook his head disapprovingly. "That wasn't very nice, Ryan."

"He's right," Stephen complained, coming out of the stairwell. "That wasn't nice." He grabbed Nick and kissed him. When he finally pulled back he wrapped an arm firmly around Nick's waist and unlocked his front door before pulling him inside, leaving Ryan to follow them.

"You know I could get fed up if you keep passing me back and forth like a toy." Nick wasn't making a move to get away, so Stephen didn't worry that he was too serious.

"You can't blame us," Ryan pointed out. "We've been talking about you since we got together and we've finally managed to come up with a plan to catch you."

Nick ducked his head. "I'm not used to people acting this way around me."

"Well get used to it," Stephen told him, kissing him again. "We want you." He slid his hands under Nick's t-shirt and ran them over his chest. "And right now we want you naked."

Nick blushed but pulled his t-shirt off without complaint. "What about you two?"

Stephen stepped back and pulled his off as well, dropping it on top of Nick's and making Ryan sigh.

"Messy buggers the pair of you," he complained.

Nick looked at Stephen and raised an eyebrow. "What does he want us to do with them?"

"Probably put them in the laundry hamper or the washing machine." Stephen kissed him again, distracting him from Ryan. "Sometimes it's worth leaving it 'til later though. Especially, when you have better things to do."

Ryan grinned. "Well, maybe just this once." He kicked his shoes off and then stripped out of the rest of his clothing. "Hurry up then slow coaches. I don't want to be the only one getting undressed here."

"You two are insane," Nick grumbled. Nevertheless he reached down to pull off his own shoes and then self-consciously took everything else off as well. Not feeling confident enough to look Stephen in the eye, even though he knew he was being foolish, he followed Ryan into the bathroom.

Stephen sighed and hurriedly got rid of his clothing so he could follow Nick. "You really are a daft sod sometimes, Nick. You're so arrogant at work and so stupidly embarrassed in your personal life." He wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling him back against his body so Nick could feel the effect he was having on him. "We like you just the way you are. You wouldn't be you if you weren't the stubbly, scruffy, ever so slightly soft around the middle Professor Cutter we've come to know and love."

"Besides you're in much better shape than most people your age," Ryan said with a grin.

"People my age ..." Nick glared at him. "You make me sound like the bloody pyramids or something."

Ryan chuckled. "That's better. It's not right you being all self-conscious. I prefer the arrogant, stubborn bloke I had to punch to get him to listen to reason the first time I met him." He turned the shower on and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature. "Now come and share the shower with me. Stephen can have his turn in a bit."

"Why do you get to go first?" Stephen grumbled, letting go of Nick and pushing him gently in Ryan's direction. "It's my shower."

"And as a good host you wouldn't make us wait while you showered, would you?" Ryan tried to look innocent but from the expressions on the other men's faces it wasn't working.

"I like your logic," Nick told him, stepping into the shower with him. "Besides you said we could watch Stephen so it's only fair if he goes last."

Stephen sighed melodramatically. "Fine, but I get to decide what we do after lunch then."

Ryan pulled Nick under the water and kissed him. "I think we should put on a good show for Stephen as a reward for his patience, don't you?"

"Like what?" Nick couldn't resist leaning forwards, exploring the long column of Ryan's throat with his tongue and teeth.

Groaning, Ryan pulled him up for another hungry kiss. "Like you fucking me against the wall?" Ryan asked hopefully.

Nick blinked up at him. The words he wanted to say seemed to be stuck in his throat, but his cock was answering Ryan pretty obviously, twitching and then swelling at the images his words conjured up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ryan said smugly, kissing him again. He grabbed the shower gel from the rack. "Let's get clean first and then we can get dirty again."

Nick laughed. "I like your plans." Taking the gel from Ryan he poured some of it into his hand and worked it into a lather. A moan from across the room made him turn around and he smiled wickedly when he realised Stephen was stroking himself as he watched them.

"You're meant to be putting on a show after we're done. Don't you dare come before it's your turn in the shower," Ryan warned him. "We want to watch you wanking for us."

"Evil bastard," Stephen muttered, still stroking himself but making a point to slow down and not rush towards orgasm.

Pulling Nick out of the way, Ryan rinsed himself off under the shower and then turned around, bracing himself against the wall.

"Fuck," Nick moaned. "You're stunning." He grabbed the lube that Stephen conveniently kept in his shower. He pushed one slick finger into Ryan's body, biting back another moan when his finger slid in easily.

Leaning forwards, he sucked the back of Ryan's neck. "You feel unbelievable. I can't wait to push inside you and find out what you feel like around my cock."

"Then stop fucking teasing and do it!"

Stephen laughed. "Ryan's a very bossy bottom. Mind you, you're just as stubborn. I'm going to enjoy watching the two of you butting heads."

Ryan wiggled his arse hopefully. "Come on, Nick. Stephen fucked me this morning before we met you. I'm still stretched from that. You don't need to take all day. I'm ready for you now!"

Nick bit down gently on the skin he had been sucking. "Shush and let me do this my way. All you have to do is stand there and be patient."

Groaning, Ryan let his head fall forwards until his forehead was resting against the cool tiles. "Please!"

Nick pushed a second finger into him, twisting them and rubbing against his prostate. He smiled smugly when Ryan groaned and pushed back eagerly. He'd never imagined he'd have the other man in this position and he intended to take full advantage of it.

After teasing him for a couple more minutes Nick reluctantly pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with the small hole instead. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since you started, just bloody do it."

Nick chuckled hoarsely and pushed forward, moaning as his cock slowly disappeared into Ryan's body. He rested his head on Ryan's shoulder and thrust forwards until he was resting against the other man's tight arse. "Fuck, you feel good."

"So do you." Ryan squeezed down around Nick's cock, groaning softly at the full feeling. "Now move."

He wanted to argue with Ryan's bossy tone, but he wanted to fuck him even more, so he let it go and did as he'd been asked instead. Bracing himself against the wall with one hand he reached around to start stroking Ryan with the other.

Stephen had to squeeze his own cock hard so that he wouldn't come at the sight. He'd known that he wanted Nick for a long time, but he hadn't been prepared for how hot it would be to watch someone fucking his boyfriend. He'd wondered if he might feel jealous but the only thing he was jealous about was that Ryan was getting to have Nick before he did.

Nick wanted to make this last, to draw it out, but he couldn't. The two of them had been driving him insane during their work out downstairs in the gym and he felt like he'd been hard forever. He groaned and started thrusting harder, trying to stroke Ryan's cock in time with his movements.

Moaning, Ryan squeezed around him again, pushing back against each thrust eagerly and then forwards into Nick's hand. He gasped and jerked forwards, groaning Nick's name as he painted the shower wall with his come.

Almost growling, Nick thrust harder into the pliant body as Ryan struggled to hold himself up. It only took a few more strokes before he was crying out and coming as well, slumping against the other man's back before forcing himself upright again. He nuzzled Ryan's shoulder gently before pulling out. "Thank you. That was wonderful."

Ryan slowly turned around and pulled Nick into his arms for a long, slow kiss. "It was, wasn't it?"

He guided Nick out of the shower and grabbed two large towels from the rack, wrapping one around himself and the other around Nick, before pulling him into his arms. He leaned against the wall, with Nick's back against his chest. "Go on, Stephen. Your turn."

Stephen grinned and leaned over to kiss first Ryan and then Nick. "I don't know if I could do anything to rival the performance the two of you just put on. But I'm willing to try." He strolled into the shower, looking supremely confident.

Nick licked his lips and snuggled back into Ryan's arms. He was looking forward to this.

Picking the shower gel up, Stephen rubbed his hands together and then started soaping his body, slowly and erotically. He started with his neck and chest, working his way down his chest and pausing to tweak one of his nipples, moaning at the sensation. He soaped his arms and back and then bent over to start on his legs.

Nick tilted his head so he could kiss Ryan before turning back to watch Stephen again. He didn't want to take his eyes off Stephen for too long or he'd have spent more time kissing Ryan. He'd have to save that for later though because Stephen was too sexy not to watch.

Stephen ran his hands over his arse, pushing one soapy finger inside briefly and making Nick moan. Then he grabbed more gel and started stroking his cock and balls, teasing himself and the other men by going slowly. Eventually, Stephen couldn't hold back any longer and he started stroking himself more seriously. He groaned and came, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he watched the other two men.

Nick picked up another towel and walked towards the shower, wrapping it around Stephen as he pulled the other man into a gentle kiss. He started drying him carefully and Stephen moaned happily.

Stephen pulled back and took the towel from Nick, rubbing his hair dry with it as he walked into the bedroom. "I think I have a spare dressing gown you can wear while we have lunch, Nick. Then we're coming back here and I'm getting my turn at playing with you."

Nick chuckled and kissed each of them briefly before shrugging into the dressing gown Stephen was offering him. "I like that plan." He smiled at the two of them as they pulled on matching towelling dressing gowns. "In fact I've liked everything you two have had planned so far today so I think I'm just going to go along with anything you want for now."

Ryan grinned triumphantly. "Smart man." He looked between the two of them. "I love a man with brains. Now come on. I'm hungry and you're going to need your strength for this afternoon, Cutter. We're going to wear you out."


End file.
